Welcome to the Republic
by WriterCentral
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Tributes. Clove has joined the republic. Ace has joined the Careers. Yeah this'll be fun. Oh did I mention that the republic is bringing back the tributes of past games. Even more fun. Rated T for violence and maybe death, kidding. A Chapter fic of course. Before you read, read Return of the Tributes or you'll be confused. Thanks guys, Dara
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Republic

**Hey Peoples! I'm back! Sorry about the prolonged wait, I had a minor case of writer's block; I also wanted this chapter to be REALLY long; Julie's was unable to edit it till like 2 days ago; I was watching tv, a lot; howrse; Youtube; Tratie; Thalico; sleepover parties; chores; etc. See, I have like... 10 excuses... and only 4 are exceptable... sad. Okay: New readers: IMPORTANT INFO!: This is a SEQUEL! So read Return of the Tributes first! Oh and thanks to all you guys that Favorited me or my story, it's really amazing how many of you liked my story. I will be posting more one shots for some of my favorite couples, and more chapter stories too, but this will be my main concern. Anyways, this chapter may be OOC and I'm sorry about that, like I said minor case of writer's block. **

**Linebreaks Explained:**

**1. My favorite line of a hunger games song**

**2. A line from an original song by Megan and Liz**

**Chapter 27 Linebreaks:**

**1. Ron Weasley Book 3, or in the movie. Tea Leaves, harry's grim.  
2. Percy Jackson Book 4, Calypso's Island  
3. Payphone by Maroon 5, great song, great band  
4. Payphone, again  
5. Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae, great song, great band**

**Okay, time for the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I am evil. I have killed more people than you could count. So have my allies. But I regret my actions. And I'm trying to make it right. I have teamed up with my mortal enemy to do this. And I'm not giving up.

I am Clove, the witch from District 2.

I'm not the best person ever. My actions are horrible, but my conscience is clean. I don't regret my actions and recognize my mistakes, but I do not dwell in the past. My girlfriend, the only person I really care for left me, but I feel little remorse or sadness.

I am Cato, the invincible warrior.

* * *

**Clove 1: The Torture Begins**

This may not have been the best decision of my life. Especially considering what I've lost, and what was waiting for me here.

"Clove, time for your training."

All the tributes from my games, alive. All the kids I killed, alive.

"Clove?"

"Coming." I say, getting up from the small cot I was sitting on and stepping out into the hallway.

Naiad, a fellow Career tribute, also brought back to life. But the difference between us is major, she has no regrets, I have plenty.

The training room here is very similar to the one for the games, just more rustic. Tributes and soldiers all train for battle against my former allies. For the first time in my life, the training room is overwhelming.

"Ah, Clove." Arrows calls walking over to me. Naiad has disappeared into the vast room. "How was your sleep? We will have your room upgraded in a few days; we just need to prepare it."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so you'll be training with-"

"Why do I even need training?" I ask, bored.

"You may have had very extensive training in your past, but you had yet to experience the training of a soldier, which is necessary for you to have in order to become one." Arrow explains; she takes my silence as an answer. "You will be training with Hurley; you may have met her already." Arrow gestures to a blonde girl holding a spear. Oh, crap.

**~~Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything is on fire~~**

Hurley knocks me to the ground again. "I thought you were better than this, District 2. Oh right, you're all torn up because you miss your boyfriend. Well my boyfriend thinks I'm dead, so suck it up, witch." She spits the last word at me, looking at me in disgust.

I stand up, choking back my comeback, and pick up my spear. Usually one of my best weapons, but today I can't seem to handle it.

"Oh no. You're done, District 2. Come back when you can actually hold a weapon correctly." Hurley laughs at me walking away.

My shoulders slump. For some reason everything seems harder here.

"That's not the right spear for ya." A voice says from behind me.

I spin around coming face to face with the boy from 3.

"Justin."

"That spear, it's made for a person Cato's size. Not you, Clove." He takes the spear from my hands.

"Hurley," I accuse, "Said it was fine."

"She hates you, but she hates almost everyone, so don't take it personally." He smiles happily. "I'll have Arrow get you a new trainer." He looks around. "Or Fabian can train you."

"Fabian?" I ask.

"Fabian Hawthorne, you'll love him." Justin smiles happily and yells, "Fabian!"

The boy jogged over; he had dark brown hair, cut short stuck up in spikes, really pale skin and light blue eyes.

"Justin, please don't tell me you hurt yourself again." He eyes me. "Or hurt someone else."

"No." He says, offended. "This is Clove. She needs a trainer that doesn't hate her."

"Oh good." Fabian lets out a breathe of air. "Nice to meet you, Clove."

"I'm here to train, not talk, so shut up." I glare at him, picking up a sword.

He laughs, but stays silent other than that, picking up his sword.

**~~~The sky was the color of blue that looks best on you~~~**

I never won a fight, but many of the fights ended in a draw.

"Decent." Fabian acknowledges. "But you could do better."

"So could you." I answer. "You were going easy on me, so I went easy on you." Not the entire truth, he was going easy on me, but I wasn't going easy on him, I'm still kinda dazed from my fights with Hurley.

He laughs. "Yeah right. Well next time try."

He walks away, shouldering his sword, leaving the room. I look around for someone to show me to the Mess Hall. I spot Arrow by the door, checking something on a clipboard.

I walk over to her. "Ah, Clove. Done with your training?" She asks, not looking up. Before I could ask, she explains. "I saw you coming out of the corner of my eye. Ready to go to the mess hall?"

I nod and she puts down the clipboard and leads me to the large mess hall, full of soldiers. We walk over to the long buffet line, snaking down the side of the room, around the many tables.

Arrow grabs a tray for each of us.

"Would you like to consume your food here or in your study?"

"Um… Here?" I answer, unsure.

"You may sit with me or the other tributes from your games." She passes me a bowl of salad and we move down the line.

"Um…" I start.

"You can decide when you see the tables; you may prefer to sit with the other tributes, for my table would seem boring for someone of your… stature." I nod as we reach the end of the line.

Arrow then leads me through the sea of tables, gesturing to couple tables saying thing like: "Our Air Fleet", "District 4 fleet", "Computer programmers", etc. Then finally she stops.

I glance over the tables and see Naiad gesturing me over. I give Arrow a half smile and walk over to where Naiad is. The seat beside her is open, and she seems to want me to sit there, so I do.

"Hello, Clove. How was your day?" She asks warmly.

"Torture." I answer.

"Hurley was your trainer, wasn't she?" She shakes her head in disappointment. "Arrow should have realized that, that was a bad decision."

"Why do you even have to train?" Pike, the little boy from 4 asks.

"I'm not a soldier." I answer. "So I have to go through this torture every day. But it's gonna get easier… I hope."

"Trust us, Clove. It's only gonna get worse from here."

* * *

**Wonderful, you reached the end without bailing. Please review, I really want to know what you think! Also, vote for Cimorelli in the Teen Choice Awards, since they are amazing! You don't have to but check them out. Anyways thanks for reading! You guys are amazing.**

**R&R**

**Dara **


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Republic

**OMIGOD! It's been so long! I blame summer. I know it's sad but I update more when I'm attending school. Plus I just updated my computer and just got word back. This isn't my best chapter. I suffer writer's block. And I might watch to many you tube videos and Warehouse 13 episodes... If you haven't seen that show then you haven't lived. I promise to update soon. Oh by the way this wasn't edited, because julie's life is just as hectic as mine right now... which is sad. OH! I HAVE TASKIN! 1/750 in the world hahaha! I went to Breyerfest for the first time this summer. It was tiring! But me and my friend found this horse... oh crap I forgot his name... well anyways he was gorgeous. I'll ask her the name tonight. But he should totally become a breyer. Oh to anyone who ships Claudia/Steve or Claudia/Todd from Warehouse 13 you are awesome! I'll stop ranting (Am i ranting or just talking non-stop..) Thanks for dealing with me and I'M BACK OFFICIALLY! I'm probably not gonna answer comments today. I'll answer them all next chapter cause I'm out of it... **

**Anyways Line breaks explained(from chapter one):**

** and Sound by Taylor Swift (one of my favorite lines)  
and Liz (Here I go, I think. Love that song)  
**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I am evil. I have killed more people than you could count. So have my allies. But I regret my actions. And I'm trying to make it right. I have teamed up with my mortal enemy to do this. And I'm not giving up.

I am Clove, the witch from District 2.

I'm not the best person ever. My actions are horrible, but my conscience is clean. I don't regret my actions and recognize my mistakes, but I do not dwell in the past. My girlfriend, the only person I really care for left me, but I feel little remorse or sadness.

I am Cato, the invincible warrior.

* * *

Cato 2: Breaking

Destruction surrounds me, but all that doesn't matter because in front of me is Clove lying on the ground, the light leaving her eyes. I let my sword clatter to the ground, it is covered in her blood. I kneel down beside her trying to get her back, even though I know it's futile. And that's when I wake up.

The light in my room is on, the door open revealing Marvel. "Cato? You okay?" he asks. I nod sitting up my head in my hands.

"Are you sure? You practically woke up the entire base with the racket you were making!" I look up to find the new girl looking down at me in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sure. What I'm not sure about is why Marvel allowed you to join us." I glare at her.

"She's strategic and we needed another fighter, we already lost 4 to the enemies." Marvel explains.

"So? We could survive without… whatever her name is."

"Ridley." She snaps, glaring at me.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you can't be careless, Cato, or you'll keep losing your allies, just like in the games." Marvel glares at him.

"I don't see how not remembering Riley's ("Ridley" I hear her growl) name will cause me to 'keep losing my allies'." I laugh.

"It's shows that you think that we're disposable, even Clove. I don't think you're in the right state to lead us, I'm taking over." Marvel opens the door and the new girl leaves, Marvel pausing for a second. "Have a good night sleep, Cato. Say hi to Clove for me." He smirks and leaves the room.

I groan and punch the wall, the pain barely fazing me. I'm completely fine. I can totally survive without Clove, she doesn't matter… I hate Marvel! He should join the rebels with his little girlfriend. I punch the wall again and again and again.

Clove no longer matters, she abandoned me, so I'm abandoning her. I punch the wall one more time. Then collapse on my bed crying. Who am I kidding? I'm never gonna be able to abandon or forget about Clove. That's it I'm finally breaking.

~~~~~You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless~~~~~

"Okay, Ridley, come with me on recon. Anderson and Everlife, you guys watch our backs. Reks, you and Cato guard the van." Marvel commands us.

"Why don't I get to go on recon with you?" I demand.

"Because you're having a mental breakdown and if you see Clove you will probably explode." Marvel states calmly, the new girl chuckling.

"I'll be fine." I state, making fists with my hands.

"Oh really?" The new girl asks. "Care to explain the dents in your bedroom's wall?"

"You rampaged my room." I lunge towards her but Marvel protects her and Reks grabs my arms keeping me back.

"Hardly. I merely saw the dents when I was passing by." She smiles evilly. "You might want learn to control your temper, that's probably why your girlfriend left you."

I lunge toward her but Reks continues to hold me back and Marvel yells, "Leave her alone, Cato! You know she's being truthful!"

"Fine." I say, ripping my arms out of Reks' grasp. "I'll watch the van." I turn to glower at the girl. "But don't you dare underestimate my power, little girl; I can hurt you in more ways than you know."

She smirks. "Oh, don't underestimate me, either, Cato. I for one do have mental issues. And second, I'm actually supposed to be alive." And with that she struts out of the room toward the weapons room.

"I hate her." I whisper on my way out of the room.

* * *

**Okay. Not my best. But the next chapter will be better, promise. I'm back officially now, so expect more from me. Thanks for reading! **

**R&R (I don't know why I write this down here, it makes no sense. If it does to you, please explain.)**

**Dara**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Republic

**Hey Guys! I know, I haven't posted in a while. School is really annoying this year. But I plan on updating every Friday now. If I can. Sorry if this isn't that good, Jules is just as busy as me and doesn't have time to edit everything that I email her. Oh have you guys heard Isabelle Fuhrman singing? she's amazing! Look it up on youtube. I hope you like this chapter. So without further ado... Chapter 3!**

* * *

I am evil. I have killed more people than you could count. So have my allies. But I regret my actions. And I'm trying to make it right. I have teamed up with my mortal enemy to do this. And I'm not giving up.

I am Clove, the witch from District 2.

I'm not the best person ever. My actions are horrible, but my conscience is clean. I don't regret my actions and recognize my mistakes, but I do not dwell in the past. My girlfriend, the only person I really care for left me, but I feel little remorse or sadness.

I am Cato, the invincible warrior.

* * *

Clove 3: Found

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. The room I was given was simple, plain, nothing to fancy, kinda like a hospital room. I roll over and get up, hoping that no one is in the training room, but when I open my door, I hear an obnoxious laugh and Hurley's voice mocking my interview from our games. I quickly slide my door shut and lock it, leaning against it, straining to hear their conversation.

"I mean, seriously, what were the chances of a weakling like herself even making it past the bloodbath." I hear Hurley say.

Glimmer laughs her obnoxious high pitched laugh. "So true, the only reason she survived was because Cato fancied her."

"Exactly. And being from district 2, she automatically got a high score. I mean knife throwing what's so fantastic about that?" Glimmer laughed again. That traitor.

That's when I heard a third voice. "Excuse me ladies, I need to get Clove for watch duty."

There's a knock on my door, and I open the door to find Justin and the District 3 girl, Alexia, standing there smiling at me.

"You're needed on Watch." Justin states calmly.

I nod and follow them to the weaponry room. "Choose wisely, this is gonna be your weapon until you reach a clearance high enough to be a soldier." Alexia smiles at me.

I look over the weapons, in a corner there daggers and knives, as well as some swords. I immediately walk over there and find a vest much like the one I had in the games, full of throwing knives. I strap it on and walk back over to Justin and Alexia. Alexia holds a crossbow that probably was very tricked out with some district 3 gadgets. While Justin holds a spear like the one we let him use in the games, he was horrible with a spear, let's hope he's somewhat decent now.

"Don't worry, he learned how to use a spear and he's actually fantastic at it." Alexia noticed my apprehension.

I nod, not really believing her. We walk out of the room and out the back entrance.

"Now we spilt up." Justin states, handing me a radio. "Hit the red button and it alerts the entire base, the green button will let you communicate with us. Got it?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good luck." Alexia smiles at us, before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

I turn and run into the woods surrounding the base, flipping on the pair of night glasses, I took from the capitol headquarters. I walk slowly through the trees, trying hard not to make a sound. This is gonna be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~The worst things in life come free to us~~~~~~~~~

"Anything?" My radio comes to life showing Alexia and Justin's faces.

"Nope." Justin answers.

"Nothing." I respond.

That's when we all hear a giant bang.

Justin curses. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I see some light not too far off, I'll go investigate." I state. "Bye."

I click the purple button on my radio turning off communication. And walk towards the lights and that's when I hear voices.

"Seriously Ridley could you be any louder?" Marvel. Marvel's here.

"Yes, you wanted me to blow a hoe in their defense, and I did be happy, their walls are sound proof." The girl, Ridley I suppose, Answers.

"How do you know that the walls are sound proof?" Marvel asks.

"Um… The radio tower on top the base has a reverse frequency preventer; the red light flashing shows that. It keeps people from hacking, but the wire, strung throughout the building cause interference making the walls sound proof." Ridley responds.

A bunch of crap, she's lucky Marvel's stupid enough to not realize she's lying otherwise she'd be dead. I chuckle quietly, which is my mistake.

Marvel hears me and shines his flashlight towards me, revealing me standing there. "Clove?"

~~Cause we're just under the upper hand, going mad for a couple grand~~

Of course Marvel had to capture me and take away my weapons, all while whispering to me that he's sorry. Ridley is smirking acting as if this was her plan all along. They take me back to their car where I see Cato.

He freaks out, to say the least.

"Clove?" He asks, seeing Marvel pushing me in front of him, me trying to keep my head down. "Clove!" He exclaims. "Release her!"

"She's the enemy, Cato." Marvel mutters.

"She's not an enemy; she's your best friend!" Cato growls, pulling me from Marvel's grasp and wrap me in his arms, it takes all my strength not to hug him back.

"Cato," Marvel says calmly, "we found a republic security pass on her, I'm sorry, but she joined the republic."

* * *

**Oh linebreaks from last chapter and the previous one.**

**Chapter 1:**

**1. Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift)  
2. Here I Go (Megan and Liz)**

**Chapter 2:**

**1. Fearless (Taylor Swift!)**

**The line breaks this chapter are all from the same song. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviewers get cookies (::) because, "Cookies make everything better," Congrats to you if you know where that's from! Oh have you guys read Mark of Athena? That reminds me, I'm gonna start writing some one-shots for PJato and other stuff, so look forward to that. **

**Bunny!**

(\(\

((")(")

**DFTBA!**

_Dara_


End file.
